


Children of the Night

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Basically Kylo is Elias and Rey is Chise, F/M, It a Good Anime/Manga to Read, Rey is older than the original character though, Some Minor Changes, The Ancient Magnus's Bride, This is a Star Wars crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: This is a Star Wars adaptation of the popular manga/anime The Ancient Magnus's Bride. I wrote this after I knew about the news where they will be releasing an anime over the manga.Kylo is Elias and Rey is an older version of Chise.There are some minor changes to the plot.An entre for Reylofest <3





	Children of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Star Wars adaptation of the popular manga/anime The Ancient Magnus's Bride. I wrote this after I knew about the news where they will be releasing an anime over the manga. 
> 
> Kylo is Elias and Rey is an older version of Chise.
> 
> There are some minor changes to the plot.
> 
> An entre for Reylofest <3

‘Come back, I beg you, come back to me’

Sometimes, as she closes her eyes, she see the same dream. A distant memory that never goes away.

Scared and shaking as the dark clouds forming above her head.

Thunder rumbled through the sky. She must hurry, stormy days never went well for her. 

She was running, when it jumped onto her, successfully knocked the young girl down to the dirt road.

A black beast with bloodshot eyes stared down at her. The thick smell of burned fur filled her nose as she looked on with horror.

“You will be the fuel that returns me to the heaven”

Those sharp fangs opened wide, intended to kill. She was completely frozen from fear as she closed her eyes shut, awaiting her doom.

“She's too precious for a mongrel like you to ever dream of eating, oh Beast”

Another voice, clear as the sound of wind chimes, though it sounded more like a woman. The terrified beast immediately jumped back, head held low as it crawled into the shadow, away from the woman.

“Queen”

She turned and was greeted by a magnificent sight. Standing before her was the most beautiful women she ever seen. The woman was tall, with skin white as pearl, platinum hair glowing like stars and eyes blue as sapphires. The strange lady was wearing a gorgeous black dress, embroidered with intricate gold and silver patterns. Behind her, was a man with pale skin and bright red hair, he wears a dark suit that similar in details of the dress. It's looked as if they were a pair.

“My, my, you do look tasty for a mortal child. You're lucky that we have no interest in humans- or their meat”

The lady's words didn’t comfort her at all, instead made her fears became worse. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind, bright brown eyes wide open at the endless, sparkling blue.

“You’re scaring her, my dear Faye”, the man speaks up, his voice carries a scent of authority and demanding attention. Yet, it still carries a level of music within it. What an odd combination.

“My apologies, sweet child”, the lady smiles while patting her head fondly, “After all this times, you come back.”

“W...wh-”, she tried to said something but her voice just wouldn't come out.

“Shh, we’ll surely meet again, youngling. Now, you better run home”

Without wasting another second, she jumped into action as her legs carried her away, it wasn't the last time something like that happened. She must head back to-

Home.

Home.

They all left her behind.

Father took her brother away.

And mother...her mother...was driven to madness.

Behind the misty veil of the unknown, there are creatures that the ignorant nature of humankind makes them blind to those hiding in the shadows.

She was not that lucky.

She see things that no one could. Dark, hideous and dangerous things. Those weeping souls, forever wandering the Earth. Things that she wants to forget, and that she tries to ignore. But she couldn't, for they could see her, too. Those... things go after her, usually with dark intentions. 

Mother could see them too, and it took a toll on her, physically and mentally.  
She remembers seeing that brown hair floating in the wind as Mother stood on the balcony of their tiny apartment. Mother never looked back at her, she just... left.

The nightmare that plagued her mind. A constant reminder that she was alone every time she opened her eyes to the harsh reality.

For year after year, she's trapped. The human shunned her, while those dwells behind the veil hunts her. She's trapped in an endless run.

Unkar Plutt is an hideous, greedy crime lord who run an illegal auction where magical creatures were captured and then sold to the highest bidder behind closed door.

She’d been trying to avoid those slimy fingers by constantly on the run, never stays in one place for too long.

Eighteen years seems like a lifetime.

She felt tired. Exhausted from being afraid, wearied from running. Worn out from hiding. 

That's why she is here now. The cold metal collar wrapped around her neck, while a silver chain ties her wrist together. She wears a simple white tunic over her dirty shirt and worn out jean with a long veil covering her entire body. 

“The merchandise in today's auction is quite rare…”, one of Unkar’s minion speaks through the microphone as she standing in the spotlights. She steadily glances over the people below the stage. 

All of the participants are wearing cloak hiding their faces, in some cases their whole abnormal body, if they're even human to begin with.

“Is that-”

“Could it be-”

“I’ve heard of it. But this is the first time I see one-”

She can hear the whispers rises as those hidden eyes stares at her, as if they want to seek out her own soul.

‘I found you’

“This is a blessing for sorcerers. A Slay Vega, indeed. Starting from 100, do I have a bid?”

Noises takes hold of the room as people have their bidding called out. The shouting only gets louder and louder as she watches on silently.

“300.”

“350.”

“400.”

“450.”

“What a disgrace.”

A voice rises above all, as the place soon turns dead silent. Not a sound is made- everyone seems to hold their breath for the new arrival. 

“By the blessing of magic, I,Naka It, declares that you’re all guilty”

A young man wearing a formal suit, his black hair tied neatly back into a ponytail walks through the dimly lit room. He looks livid as groups of people in uniforms flooded the chamber, effectively captured all the guests. 

None pay attention to the tall shadow figure walks up to the stage, towards her. 

The creature appears to be a man, he wears a black suit jacket that flows to his knees with long embroidered sleeves, paired with a gray vest and white undershirt. A red cloth covering his face, the gold lining from the fabric wrapping up to a long spiral horns, dark as night. Underneath that is a smaller set of silver antlers resembles tree branches.

Her eyes slightly widen as the information hits her, horns. This man isn't a human.

“It’s you”

He yanked the chains forward as he looks down at her. His voice low and warm, almost like a whisper. It somehow feels safe and assuring, and she almost doesn't notice as Naka It awkwardly joined them on the stage.

“Your Majesty, thanks to your help, my men have been able to capture the leader behind this shameful action. No doubt that the Queen would be pleased”, the black hair man politely said.

“No, it was Finnigan who you should be thankful. He was the one who figured out this place. My presence here is not necessarily and involves personal interests.” 

Naka Iit subtly glanced at them with a strange look on his face. With a nods, he escorted them to the back stages, towards one of the more secluded areas that was reserved only for successful bidders.

Three of them walk in silence, none dared to speak a word as they passed through the remaining so called items as the men and women in uniforms continues their rescue work while the captives are ushered out in rows. 

Unkar Plutt is among the prisoners, being one of the tallest of them.

Silver tailed mermaids kept in a big cylinder tank, werewolves secured in a cage, tiny fairies glowing inside a glass box. There are even more creatures that she could not identify, they all waiting to be free. 

“You’re coming with me.”

As if a spell has been broken, her attention turned back to the peculiar man in front of her. His head tilted back as if to take a better look at her, before he keeps on walking. 

Once they reach one of the rooms, Naka lead the pair inside for some privacy, before leaving to oversee the process outside.

The stranger stands towering over her, she in turn looks up at the red cloth that covers his face. Suddenly, he grabbed her shirt, pulling her up while he bends down. 

Her face was inches away from him, and she quickly came to realization that instead of a human face, she is staring at a skull resembled that of a ram but with sharp fangs and silvery black scales, a glowing, molten, gold spark in his eye sockets.

“Chin up and spine straight. There's no need to look down. From now on, you must look forward with your head held high, all right?”

He speaks with such confidence that somehow she feels it too. Finding herself unable to speak up, she nodded.

“Who are you? Are you some sort of royalty?”, she quietly asked.

“They only called me that meaningless titles out of fear. The Dark King. But I’m just a mere sorcerer.”, he introduced while studying her appearance.

“You may called me Kylo Ren”

“Rey Elisa Kenobi”, she whispered in awed, “Are you really...sorcerer?”

“I am”

“Why me?”, she asked 

“You’re special, so much potential even if you may not think so. Allows me to be your teacher. Let’s me show you”, Kylo said.

He held out his hand towards her, patiently waiting.

She stared at him in disbelief, but there was something in his voice that she want to hold onto. 

She took his hand.

Branches, vines and roots appeared and weave together, covering them in a cocoon, specks of light floating around like thousands of fireflies surrounding them. Kylo held her tight in his strong embrace, and she leaned on him.

Suddenly she can smell the fresh air and grass when she knew for sure that they were supposed to be standing in a windowless room. 

She looks around only to find the roots and vines were gone, they were no longer standing inside the closed room. Instead, the night sky shines brightly above with its stars. Before her is a cottage with a green field of a garden, with a dense forest surrounding it protectively. 

Definitely not what she expected as the residence of a powerful sorcerer.

“Where...are we?” she asked Kylo in amazement as she tried to takes in all the scenery around her.

Kylo lets out a soft chuckle as he steps forwards, still holding her hand.

“This is my home. We are at Varykino, an island in Elysium. A realm between worlds. Quite a lovely place, don't you think?”

“Yes,” she said, looking around, “I’ve never seen so much green in my life.”

“Well, this is your home now,” Kylo turns to her, adding onto her surprise, for no one ever genuinely said that to her before. “Welcome home, Rey”

Then, as if remembering something, Kylo reaches for the collar and the chains. He murmured quietly as they shatter into pieces, making her jump a bit.

“You won't be needing that any longer. You're now my apprentice and I’m your teacher. We’re two sides of the same coin, equals in every ways”, he explained, before taking her inside.

The light shone through the cottage, showing a modern looking home that still felt traditional. Wooden floors clean from dust, cream colored wall good as new. Rey even caught a glimpse of a big living room with a set of comfy looking armchairs near the fireplace. 

Kylo led her to the kitchen where a dish of food awaits her, with a hot cup of milk. She did not know how starving she was as she devours the delicious home cooked meal that included roasted chicken with potatoes and soup, foods was a luxury under Unkar Plutt’s captive.

Kylo meanwhile excused himself- he needed to make sure her room is ready.

“Thank you for the meal,” Rey said aloud as Kylo walked back into the kitchen. In one of his hands is a new set of clothes and a pair of pajamas.

“You’ll need a bath first,” he finally concluded upon looking at her old, dirty clothing, as well as her disheveled state of being.

Without warning, he takes a hold of her as they walk out to the hallway. She was still in shock as they made a turn here and there, before reaching their destination.  
A big bathroom decorated in a neutral white, with a stone cold floor beneath her feet. The tub is somehow filled with steaming water, she noticed the herbs and some flowers floating on the surface.

Strangely, Kylo did not make a move on leaving anytime soon. Instead he simply stands behind her, head tilted to the side, waiting.

“What?” he calmly asked upon seeing her looking at him.

“Aren't you suppose to leave?” she asked warily.

“Why would I? I need to help you to change,” Kylo innocently stated. As if to prove his point, he began to step closer as his hands made their way up to undo her shirt.

“No, no, no, no,” Rey quickly jumped back, “I can do it myself, thank you”

“Look, you must be tired and-”

“No, seriously I’m fine”, she made a quick action of grabbing the clothes in his hands before trying to push his massive form out of the bathroom. “This is something I better do alone.”

“Are you sure?” like a child, Kylo once again asks, letting himself be pushed outside.

“Yes,” Rey nodded before closing the door and locking it. Only then did she feel safe enough to take off her clothes and relax in the bathtub.

It felt nice as the warm water helped to ease all her tense muscles. The sweet smells of the combination of herbs made her feel a lot better.

Afterward, Rey reached for the pajamas, the fabric feeling soft against her fingers and smelling like the sun. Checking herself carefully in the mirror, she did look better than before. She gathered her old clothes together, then slowly opened the door to find Kylo patiently waiting against the opposite wall.

“Uh...thanks,” she gave him a small nods as he takes her clothes away.

“I assume that now you want to go to your new bedroom?” 

“If you please,”  
He once again led her to another hallway, this time following a staircase leading to the house’s second floor. They traverse the stairs together.

“This is my room,” he pointed to the first door on the right, then turned to the last room in the hallway. “And that's yours.”

“What about all the spare rooms then?” Rey curiously took a look around, there were even more rooms on the opposite hallway.

“Some are guest rooms and others I use for...storage”, he answered as they opened the door to her room.

On the far corner to the left, a big comfy bed with clean sheets awaited her, next to it was a window with a view of the garden below and the sky above. A desk was neatly placed against the wall opposite to the bed, and a wardrobe full of clothes tucked in the right, next to a closed door that she guessed was the bathroom.

Rey walked slowly towards the bed as she examined it with her fingers. It had been a while since the last time she was even able to sleep on a bed, let alone have her own room.

“You’ve had a long day already. You should rest, Rey” Kylo said as he returned to his own room. “May the stars looks over you and your dreams.”

“You...too?”, she whispered.

Rey watches as he leaves, before climbing into the bed. She didn't expect her life to turn upside down so quickly. She just had a simple wish of being wanted, and to have a place to stay. And now she's here, in her own room, in a home. 

Granted, the home belongs to Kylo, a weird warlock who isn’t fully human, but after a long time, he’s the one to shows her this much kindness. 

“Maybe it's not so bad after all,” she thought as sleepiness won over her, taking her deep into the unknown.

The nightmares that haunted her didn't touch her tonight, the warm embrace lingered, softly soothing her to safety.

She dreamt of a vast field of transparent flowers that glows under the sparkling night, from afar lady in white sighing with her sweet voice as the winds from far away weaving itself into the song while she danced around but never once disturbed the fragile flowers beneath her elegant feet.

Rey was about to go after the dancing lady when the singing ceased and the flowers field melted into a pure white snowy landscape. Instinctively, she turned back to be greeted with a dark creature standing at the edge of a thick black forest, contrasts with the scenery.

The creature’s body was completely engulfed by the surrounding shadows, seemingly hidden from view, or perhaps the darkness was a part of the creature itself. Truly a being of the endless night.

From its horned skull head, a pair of dimming suns stares at her. Warm and safe, even when the creature slowly steps toward her, bringing along the lightless shadows. She stands there, looking up as the massive wave of peaceful darkness completely embraced her into its open arms.

Until nothing can be seen in the total darkness, empty and void of everything except for the twin suns. 

‘You’ve return’

Rey awoke to the sound of songbirds chirping happily outside, welcoming the new day with their music. 

She looked around the room as she finally began to leave the bed, this still feeling so unreal, a part of her fearing that it was just a dream and could disappear anytime.

After checking the wardrobe, Rey chose for herself a long sleeved shirt and black pants, then headed to the bathroom. 

Once fully dressed and making sure that she was presentable enough, Rey crept out of her room carefully, not wanting to disturb Kylo in case he was still asleep.

Slowly she descended the stairs, intending to get something to eat. Her cooking skills weren’t the best, but maybe she could cook something simple for them.

As she walked into the kitchen, a lovely girl was already there preparing food. The girl had black hair tied into a bun that was adorned with roses, even her pink dress was made to look like a blooming rose. And the strangest thing was that the unknown girl was floating in the air, her movements so gracefully done as if she was in a dance. 

The girl signalled for Rey to go and sit down as she brought out a freshly cooked meal of eggs, steak, and bacon, accompanied by a cup of tea with milk.

“Thank you,” Rey said, staring as the delicious dishes before her turned to the floating girl. In return, she smiles sweetly at Rey with a nod, then put similar dishes to the seat opposite Rey.

“Thank you very much, Rose,” Kylo said as he walked in, he had discarded the suit jacket and vest of last night, only wearing the white undershirt and black pants. He casually sat down as Rose handed him a cup of tea before seeming to vanish.

“Uhm...Rose?” Rey quietly asked, not wanting to be rude.

“She's the guardian of this house. She helps me take care of things around here and makes sure I remember to put things where it should be. She and her mate are the guardians of this land” Rose smile brightly, beaming with pride as he explained.

“Oh...so she's like a landlady?” Rey is so intrigued by the fact that she is looking at a friendly faerie who meant her no harm.

“You could say that,” Kylo nodded in approval as he took a bite. They then returned focus on eating breakfast but after a while, as they were finishing, Rey decided to speak up, with so many unanswered questions in her mind.

“What's a Slay Vega? I heard those people call me that, but I never got to know what it means.”

Kylo folded his arms together as he leaned back to the chair. Those molten gold eyes looked straight at her. 

“A Slay Vega is also known as the ‘dearest child of the night’, there’re magic in your blood.. All Slay Vega are capable of accumulating a great mass of power, that why many magical creatures are attracted to you. Not to mention, you are also born with the innate ability to see those cannot be seen by normal people.”

“Aren't all Slay Vega capable of seeing as well?” Rey was honesty fascinated by the information.

“No, not all Slay Vega can see, they're sometimes called ‘the blinded ones,’ and for them being attracted to by the creatures of our world, that’s not always a good thing.”

“Why?”

“As a Slay Vega, you can have the unquestioned allegiance from any creature, as they will always willingly lend you their magic, which is a good thing for later on as you advance in your studies. But to those who are blind, those creatures can either be the carriers of fortune or the summoners of disasters”

“Disasters?!” Rey let out a gasp.

“That’s because their kindness and goodwill doesn't always end up doing good for humans,” Kylo casually remarked with a calm expression that was somewhat unnerving.

Rey didn’t know what to say, but Rose suddenly reappeared with a letter on her hand which she give to Kylo, who quickly opened it and read the content. 

“You must excuse me, dear Rey. It seems that I’m needed elsewhere,” Kylo let out a sigh as he stood up, “It will be awhile before I can return, so why don't you use this time to go and meet our neighbors?”

“Neighbors?” Rey frowns, weren’t they in the middle of a forest in the realm between the living and death? 

“Yes, our neighbors. Those who dwell within this forest. Those who do not belong to the mortal world, nor the afterlife” a sudden chill ran across her spine, in truth she was a little worried given her past interaction with the creatures of the other world. It usually didn't end well.

“Don't be scared. They won't harm you,” as if sensing her fear, Kylo walked to her and touched their foreheads together, she could feel the coldness from his face, well skull to be precise, “That's reminds me.”

He reached into his pocket and took out a ring. It’s a simple silver band with a red thread. It fits perfectly to her finger.

It also a perfect match to the one that Kylo wears on his right hand.

“This will protect you from harm and evil intentions. Curses and spells are useless, as long as you wear this.”

“Thank you,” Rey studied the jewelry with interest.

“You're welcome. Now I must go then,” with that he walked away.

She was free to explore the house properly, since she didn't have the chance to do last night. With much enthusiasm, Rey first visited the outdoor garden and greenhouse, where various types of plants were grown, from those with medical purposes to those used as ingredients for spells and charms. 

Later on, she wandered from room to room aimlessly, until Rey stumbled upon a sun-filled library, where books filled up all the available bookshelves, a wooden desk with papers, with charts scattered everywhere on the surface of the desk. 

Rey decided to take a look, there were books about world history, philosophy, alchemy and especially books about spells of all kinds. Enthralled, she gathered as much as she could and carried them to the set of sofas by the window, and started to read.

Time was lost to her as Rey dived into the sea of knowledge, of stories that were mostly hidden by time, people forgotten by fate. Tales of heroes and tragedies, the rise of nations and the fall of empires, legends of beings that most people never heard of, creatures beyond human comprehension. 

A pale gray corpse-like being that hatred by those dwells in the night. A being whose face was burnt and damaged that so horrible to be look at. A cursed soul that was so corrupted in the greed for power. A fallen god lurks in the deep of nightmare. Hidden and forgotten.

It took a while for her to take notice of the singing right outside the window that overlooks the dense forest. Curious, she finally took her eyes off of the pages to watch the wood. 

Flying in the air at the edge of the woodland area were a group of dancing fairies, each with different colored wings, they had the looks equivalent to a 10 year old child. But their beauty are so unearthly, hair that was made up of leaves and vines, some with flowers, their pale skin almost transparent under the sunshine, eyes that glowed unnaturally. 

They danced and sang in an elegant manner that no humans could possibly do. The song was in an unfamiliar language that she can't help but think about the rays of sun, the winds that caress the trees, the animals freely roaming the earth, the silver moon of the night and thousands of stars. 

One of the Fae spotted her and flew up to the window, knocking on the glass, and the rest soon followed as they gathered around.

Rey cautiously opened up the window, for she was still wary of interaction with magical beings. 

“Hello, we finally have the chance to meet the infamous little human that His Highness brought back,” The Fae with purple eyes happily exclaimed. “The forest has been talking about you nonstop since last night!”

“His Highness?” Rey tilted her head at the words, “Oh, you mean Kylo”

“Well yes, him” for a second the Fae looked annoyed, before returning to the overly enthusiastic smile, “ So would you be kind enough to tell us your name, dearest child?”

“I’m Rey Kenobi,” since Kylo did say that it was good to get the meet the residents of the forest, she thinks it would be fine to tell the Fae her name.

“Rey Kenobi,” the creatures tested the words as it slowly said her name. “Nice to meet you, Rey Kenobi. We're so glad to have a Slay Vega as a neighbor. This is a wonderful news!”

“I thought there are more people like me out there?” Rey asked.

“No, not any more,” another one spoke up, this Fae had a feline-like eyes. “In the past, there were a lot of wizards, witches and mages, but overtime those people slowly disappeared. Human slowly forget about us. Children born with the gifts became less and less common, we haven’t know any other Slay Vega, except for you.”

“That’s why if you ever need our help, we would gladly answer your call,” the one with purple eyes declared.

“I will remember that,” seems like what Kylo said was correct, she's the attraction to those creatures.

Suddenly, the Faeries shiver a little in unison before straightening their backs, then slowly moving away from the window. Footsteps could be heard coming, could it be Kylo? Has he come back?  
“We must go now, but we’ll visit again soon,” their musical laughters echoed throughout the trees.

The faeries flew off just as a knock gently came from the door.

“Rey, are you in here?” Without waiting for her to reply, Kylo walked in, dressed in the same outfit from when they first met, except the red cloth had been removed, revealing his scales face. 

“You’re back already?” she quickly put all the books aside, making room for him to sit.

“Yes, I was helping a friend,” Kylo cast a quick glance to all the books around her, and his voice softened, “If you would like, I could translate those runes for you.”

“You would?” She had been trying to understand those ancient incantations for a while now without any luck, “But don't you need to rest, since you just got back?”

“I’m fine, besides, I’m sure that I’m supposed to assist you,” Kylo sat down beside her, his long fingers tracing the words written on the pages as she listened to his warm voice.

They spent the rest of the day in the library, except for those times when Rose came in which a disapprove looks on her face as she made them came out of the room to eat. 

Rey quickly learns not to underestimate the powerful guardian fae. Her piercing eyes and commanding stature almost put the fearsome warlock to shame despite being much smaller than him.

With his help, Rey was able to learn so much more, she even able to perform some basic magics skills that according to Kylo with much practice she will soon masters them in no time.

“You’re very talented, Rey,” Kylo praised her as he accompanied her back to her room, “You will go far.”

“Thanks,” for once in her life, Rey felt like she had just accomplished something great, that she was not useless after all. 

“But I must warn you, while a Slay Vega is able to gather lots of power to their body, the human body is very fragile and if you lose control, the mass amount of magic can take a toll on your body, and you can die from that. So I want you to take things slow, don't push yourself too much. And don't do anything reckless,” the seriousness in his voice let her knows that he was addressing a very important matter. 

“I understand,” she nodded. 

“Well then, good night to you, Rey.”

“Goodnight, Kylo.”

Rey was trying to sleep, but a persistent tapping at the window bothered her, as if there was something trying to get her attention. 

The night is dead silent.

“Rey,” the childish voice of the Fae called out.

Hearing her name called, Rey bolted from the bed and made a quick dash to the window. There, the purple eyed Faerie awaited with her face pressed against the glass.

“Rey, come out. There's a place I want to show you,” the Faerie immediately said, just as Rey pushed the window open.

“I don't think it's a good idea.” It was past midnight, and Rey highly doubted that Kylo would be pleased if he knew she snuck out of the house. 

“It will be fun! Trust me,” the Faerie yanked lightly on her sleeve, “We will return before he notice. Trust me!” 

“Fine, let me get my jacket,” Rey found herself unable to say no to the big, teary eyes of the Fae. She quietly crept through the house, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once she was finally outside, the Faerie was right in front of her.

“This way,” they travelled into the forest, where thousands of fireflies brightened the whole place, creating a golden path under the silver stars. 

As they got closer to a meadow, Rey could easily make out a large structure of stones that formed into an entrance of a small cave that led downwards, in the middle of a circle formation.

“Do you have a family, Rey?” the Fae turned to look at her as they got to the stones formation. Bright light illuminated the other side, and stairs leading down into the unknown.

“Once, I used to have a family once,” her voice was soft, barely a whisper as she thought back to the past, “But they're not here anymore”

“How about relatives? Do you have any other relatives then?”

“I did have an aunt and some cousins,” Rey sighed. Despite being connected by blood, she did not see those people as part of her family at all.

“Do they love you? Do they ever care for you?” the Faerie flew closer to stand before her.

Rey stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about her answer. All the bad memories that she buried floated back in bit and pieces.

The truth hurt, but she was considered as an unwanted child. They never wanted to take her in after the tragic incident. They never wanted a freak to enter their life.

“Aren't we supposed to go back now?” Rey tried to think about something else instead of dwelling on the past.

“Why? There's no need to go back now,” the Faerie smiled widely at her, a kind of smile that seemed too malicious and wicked.

“We should really go back now,” Rey said aloud as the winged creature took her hand towards the cave.

“I thought there was no one waiting for you, Rey,” the creature said in a cheery voice, “Come with me to our land instead. And we will have all the joy and fun, no more pain, no more sorrow.”

“I...can't,” Rey was in a full blown panic when she realized that her body wouldn’t listen to her commands, but was walking towards the entrance, “I have to go back now”

“There's no reason for you to stay at that house, Rey,” the Faerie sang.

Her hand touched the warm light, and for a moment she did feel tempted to go after the fairy. It couldn't be that bad, right?  
“Why go back to the place where no one appreciated you? To them, you're unwanted. A child that should not be born”

No one. 

“They don't understand you, Rey.”

Ever cared about her.

“Unlike us, we adored you Rey.”

To them, she was a freak. 

“Trust me. Come with me. Take my hand.”

Alone and despair.

Nothing.

Deep in the sea of darkness, a spark of gold burns.

Welcome home, Rey.

The caring touch of Kylo appears on her mind, his warm embrace that felt so safe for her. A place to come back to.

A place to called home.

“No,” as she tried to get a hold of herself, her nails dragged along her skin, drawing blood, the sting from the scratches breaking the hypnotic spell put upon her. Rey jumped back, yanking herself away from the creature.

“Rey,” the Fae whined.

“I can't go with you,” she declared.

“You’re worry because of that guy right? Well, don't bother your mind with such thoughts. He have no power over you”

“It's not that,” Rey shook her head.

“Then why?” the Faerie demanded.

“No one has ever said that I was needed. No one ever wants me to be a part of their life. No one ever looks at me without fear. No one ever understands what I see or knows what I feel. He’s the only person to ever say that I was his family so I-”, courage built up in her as she imagined the warm touch of Kylo on her shoulder, acting as a reassurance.

“I want to…”

“Such deceiving appearance to hide a rotten core. But then again, I think this is a very good lesson, don't you think so Rey?” the touch wasn't her imagination at all, for Kylo was right there beside her at that very moment, tenderly looking down at her.

“Kylo Ren,” the Faerie was bitterly disappointed and annoyed at the new arrival.

“How did you…” Rey said, extremely surprised.

“The ring, it links me to you,” he lightly touched the shining jewelry. 

Then his attention soon changed to the flying creature, “Besides, how can I not notice your foul smell. Get out of my sight right now, she's not yours to touch.”

The Faerie let out a threatening, angry hiss before flying toward the stone entrance.

“I wonder if an abomination being like you is capable of protecting her from danger.” 

“We’ll see”, he returns the challenge with much confident. 

“Beside, what do you think will happens to you if I tell Queen about this little trip of yours?”

The angry creature hiss before turned to her, “You can change your mind anytime, Rey”

It quickly disappeared into the white light, leaving the two of them behind.

“Since ancient times, those so-called fairies have been using their beauty and sweet words to trick humans for their own amusement. Humans are naive enough to regards them as a harmless beings that eager to befriend wanderers.” Kylo commented as he glanced down at her.  
“You need to be more careful around them.”

“Sorry.” She felt a little guilty for sneaking outside.

“Don't be,” Kylo gathered her in his arms as he bridal-carried her, much to her protest, “I should have warned you about their trickery sooner, but you managed to handle the situation nicely without me anyways.”

“Kylo, let me down,” Rey quickly protested, not used to being carried around.

“No, it's better this way, you must be tired and besides, it's easy to get lost in this forest at this hour.” Kylo hugest her tightly against his broad chest.“Let's go back to our home, Rey.”

As embarrassing as it was, Rey had to admit that his warmth was somewhat becoming a safe haven for her. She leaned closer, seeking the familiar scent.

“Fine.”

“Thankfully, those scratches would be easy to covered,” Kylo examined her wounds carefully, his molten gold glowing a little bit brighter, “Or else, that petty creature will pay for causing a scar on my wife”

She must be really sleepy and tired right now, she must be half asleep or dreaming because there's no way that was what he said right?

“Wife!?” Rey looked up, trying to clarify that she had heard him correctly.

Kylo returned her look with a calm expression before brought her up closer to his face, close enough for her to feel his breath against her skin.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you? Apparently, you’re my soulmate. That why I came with Naka It, you was close to me and I was able to sense you. And in the eyes of magic, we are might as well married”

“See, that's why I made your protection charm as a pair to my own. Now we both have a matching rings, like every married couples.” Golden sparks excitedly looks down at her. 

His revelation completely took her by surprise. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, blood rushing to her face while her heart beated faster inside her chest. Words lost their voice.  
“Kylo, you’ve got to be kidding me”

Fate watches over their joined shadows walked among the ocean of stars, unknowing of the slumbering nightmare lies beneath their steps is quietly stirring.


End file.
